


At the End of Each Day

by SEpupppupp (ForNought)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, celestial beings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForNought/pseuds/SEpupppupp
Summary: Daehwi likes visiting the mortal realm and Jinyoung likes Daehwi.





	At the End of Each Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second of the fics this 'week'!  
> [shiri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirimikaze/pseuds/Shirimikaze) suggested an AU to me and i completely ignored all the good and fun aspects of that and wrote this instead!

Daehwi likes the Earth.

His favourite time to visit is on the cusp of twilight when the world hasn’t quite shifted into the stillness of muted greys. There is still life in the navy expanse above the ground as the light bleeds away and the Moon sighs into the darkness.

Even when there are still children shirking their chores before supper and avoiding the summons from their parents to return home, there is beauty in this time of day. There is something profound about the almosts that Daehwi is fascinated with.

He once mentioned this to Jinyoung whose reply was accompanied by the emptiness of absolutes.

“I like the light because it is easier to see you and I like the dark because it is easier to hear you,” Jinyoung had said. Daehwi didn’t reply because he knew he wasn’t going to get Jinyoung to see things the same way as him that easily. He turned back to looking down at the town at the base of the mountain and listened out for the shrinking shrieks of children as they were found by their parents and forced to wash their hands before being allowed to eat something hot before bed.

Daehwi likes every time of day because there is some way in which Jinyoung is close to him but when he wants to see the mortals he enjoys the twilight the best. He closes his eyes as a bird crows from its perch on an overhead branch before launching itself into the depths of the sky. It soars against the fresh breeze and Daehwi can hear it calling out for its kin before the richer hours bring out birds which know the night better. The whisper of the encroaching evening is soft against Daehwi’s skin and he shivers in spite of the balmy air pushing back at him from the other side. When Daehwi opens his eyes Jinyoung is staring at him.

“What is it?” Daehwi asks. He is never surprised these days but he would prefer some warning other than the stirring all around as Jinyoung gives chase and ends up too close for Daehwi to hide the Springtime in his face.

“I wanted to see you,” Jinyoung says.

“You just saw me,” Daehwi points out. They had been lounging together before Daehwi felt the turn of the day sapping the brightness from his eyes. And Jinyoung hadn’t indicated he wanted to visit Earth too. Yet here he is, crossing his legs beside Daehwi below the rustling of branches of a shady tree at the cliff edge and watching him with keen interest.

“I was lonely on my own.”

“You have other friends,” Daehwi says as calmly as he can while his body goes about its betrayal and he is lit entirely by the heat that the Sun lent him before it set.

“You have other friends too,” Jinyoung replies as though it is an answer, “but I like you the best.”

Daehwi laughs, hopes he doesn’t appear too happy at the thought that even with other friends vying for his attention Jinyoung searches for him.

“We should go back once night has fallen,” Daehwi says. Jinyoung shrugs. He sees Daehwi shiver in the breeze which is building in strength as the air hastens for warmer climes. He slides his arm over Daehwi’s shoulder and pulls him closer with the promise of warmth.

Jinyoung is methodical about the way he rubs Daehwi’s arms, friction soothing over goosebumps and the air around them stilling. He presses a kiss to Daehwi’s temple and promises not to let him get too cold ever again. He is so preoccupied with ensuring Daehwi is warm that he doesn’t notice the timid unfurling of impossible garlands in the boughs above.

Jinyoung flinches as the blush of a petal flutters into his line of sight. Daehwi stifles his laughter as Jinyoung steadies himself and tilts his head up so he can view the precious blossoms that grew right out of Daehwi’s mind.

“What is that?” Jinyoung asks.

“I feel warmer already,” Daehwi replies.

Jinyoung looks uncertain for a moment. The woven blooms slip from the junction of branches and land on Jinyoung’s lap. Jinyoung laughs this time and coronates Daehwi grandly with his own flowers.

“You’re shameless,” Jinyoung notes.

“Only because you let me be this way,” Daehwi sighs.

 

***

 

Even though the turn of the day is Daehwi’s favourite time to visit Earth because of the pall of peace which stifles the loneliest stirring of the air, he is also very fond of the peak of the day.

When the Sun is at her highest point directly overhead and shadows are barely deep enough for beaded sweat to saturate them, the children ignore the growling of their stomachs and squeal and jeer at one another as they give chase. They don’t invite Daehwi to play with them because they know what he is but that does not mean is is exempt from their games.

“Daehwi is den!” One of the smallest children announces. The older children look uncertain as though Daehwi is on the verge of rescinding his offer to call him familiarly but he wants them to play happily. They asked so nicely earlier for someone to keep an eye out for them that it would have pained Daehwi not to stay with them.

“Maybe I should run around too so the game will be more of a challenge,” Daehwi muses.

One of the children of middling size grumbles. “How will that be fair? The big children can easily catch up to you!”

Daehwi smiles and ruffles the child’s hair and tries not to think about being petty and pinching the child’s chubby cheeks. “I will make sure to run extra hard whenever you and the other big kids gets too close.”

“I’m not one of the big kids,” the child mutters, looking about to the smaller children for support. None of them want to claim the median child as one of them and Daehwi laughs, sparrow chicks chirping lightly at the edges of the sound that carries from Daehwi’s chest.

“I will give you one chance to make the game fair,” Daehwi says. “If you can find someone who can catch me I will stop running and your den can be in one spot.”

The child looks uncertain bit slips their hand into Daehwi’s.

“Can it be anyone?”

“There is only one person who has ever been able to catch me,” Daehwi says.

The child looks troubled but it is only a game. One of the bigger kids declares themself ‘on’ and releases a tremendous roar. The little ones squeal and swarm towards Daehwi. They group almost closes in on him but he slips from their midst easily.

Daehwi runs as hard as he can and he feels his hairline growing damp and his entire body effervesces with the warmth of his exertion. He swerves out of the way of many more attempts at safety and before long there are half a dozen of the little children scurrying forlornly as they join the catching team.

When only the middle child remains a pair of arms closes around Daehwi’s middle thoroughly enough to eject the warm air from his lungs. His breath condenses even in the broiling heat of midday and he steadies himself for a moment and leans back into the arms that hold him. The grip is familiar enough that Daehwi cannot keep the grin from his face.

“You found me,” Daehwi mutters.

“A child wished very hard for me to stop you,” Jinyoung explains, the chill of his breath puffing against Daehwi’s ear.

Daehwi looks down with interest at the middle child whose hand is fisted in the soft weave of Daehwi’s clothes. The child won’t return the look but Daehwi rests his hand on the sweat-damp array of hair

“The game is too easy now,” Daehwi says.

“I’m glad it is a game,” Jinyoung says. “The child was very desperate so I thought you were doing something awful like teaching all the birds to sing my name again. I would have been embarrassed so I had to stop you.”

“I was very young back then,” Daehwi says as a flush spreads out over his face. It must be so unbecoming of him to be so pink where so many children (some who even fear him for what he is) can see him but Jinyoung brings out this small and petty side of him far too easily. “You have done much worse things. Remember when you painted an array of animal cubs in lavender and rose?”

Jinyoung sighs nonchalantly and Daehwi wishes that he could be as relaxed just like he had been when it was just him and the children.

“I should do that again so everyone thinks of you,” Jinyoung says as he hooks his chin over Daewhi’s shoulder. “Even among our kind you are someone who should be revered for every aspect of your being. You are the catalyst which creates the bursts of life and growth everywhere around us.”

“How can you say things like that so easily?” Daehwi asks. He feels far too hot and his skin is bubbling with the burns of embarrassment enough that he isn’t certain the child clinging to him for safety in the game will remain safe in reality.

The child turns glimmering eyes on Daehwi and asks, “Are we still playing?”

Daehwi thinks for a moment. He looks at the apprehensive faces of the other children standing away from them on the grass and then looks down at the expression on the face of the child who still clings to him. They are wearing something akin to nervousness and Daehwi thinks he can easily put this child at ease.

“There is nobody left to play. You won.”

“I won?”

“That’s right!”

The child glances down uncertainly and the protest of another child is stopped by one of their friends with a warning that Daewhi has power far beyond them. He isn’t too happy that his existence is something to use to cow others into obedience as he wouldn’t dream of forcing the children to listen to his whims like that. He loosens Jinyoung’s grip around his waist and kneels before the child.

“Seeing as you won I think you should get a prize.”

“A prize?” The child asks.

“Of course! I will do something good so that you and your friends can have something nice to share.”

“Like what?” The child asks.

Some other children call out suggestions like a giant pool, or a dragon, or a volcano which spews out copious amounts of their favourite foods. None of those are suggestions are things that are very possible for Daehwi at this moment but he supposes he might as well attempt a pool for them all. Until Jinyoung nudges Daehwi.

“It will rain soon. The rain will fall sooner if I bring the clouds closer.”

Daehwi looks up at Jinyoung in confusion, “I need to do something quickly then.”

“Not at all,” Jinyoung says. He crouches and smiles briefly at the child. “Do you like sweet things?”

The child nods and Jinyoung laces his hands with Daehwi’s. “You could give the children a treat by sweetening the rain for them to collect and drink.”

It is a simple idea but it is easy enough to implement. Daehwi allays the concerns of some of the bigger children and tells them that the rain won’t make anything sticky with sugar. The rain will be as fresh and cool as any other but the droplets which fall thick from the sky will land sharp and crisp on their tongues with a flavour all sorts of infants crave.

Daehwi is concentrating on the cloud in the distance, tinged dusky pink by the saccharine thoughts being sent its way, when loud intermittent clanging signals the arrival of a person. Jinyoung’s voice is quiet but for some reason Daehwi can always hear the low mumble carried on the gentle breeze of the afternoon. It is a small comfort, knowing that Jinyoung is almost always within reach, his voice stirring the air beside Daehwi’s ears and his embrace always a breath and a stretch away. It is a comfort most of the time but for some reason Daehwi feels embarrassed by hearing Jinyoung explain to the new arrival about what Daehwi intends to do.

A moment later the familiar touch of JiInyoung’s hand trailing across Daehwi’s shoulders jolts him even further from his distraction.

“This person is on the way to sell these pots at market but has agreed to lend some of them to us to collect the rain so that the children can drink more easily.”

“That’s so kind,” Daehwi says.

The person standing with a cart laden with glittering pots and vases goes prostrate before Daehwi and Jinyoung. “I am honoured that two beings such as yourself would bless my wares with your patronage.”

“There’s no need for that,” Daehwi says quickly. The adult straightens up and begins passing the pots to the children.

“I never in all my days imaged that I would be blessed by meeting two of our world’s deities like this. And to think that I am allowed to aid you in this way!”

Daehwi smiles up at Jinyoung but instead of trying to calm down the merchant Jinyoung smiles beatifically at Daehwi. It is clear who is supposed to deal with this excitement.

“We are very grateful for your assistance. We shall do whatever we can to reimburse you for your efforts,” Daehwi says, just about able to maintain his mind’s grasp on the cloud drifting closer on the faint breeze. “Unfortunately we do not deal in the same currency as you humans but anything else should be within our abilities.”

The merchant looks apprehensive as a moment as they pass the last child, the child of middling build who won the game, an ornate vase which shines with a gloss of a design commemorating something vaguely familiar that Daehwi can just about recall. The infertility of the fields had been cured the year before by one of the other deities and the humans held many feasts in celebration even though Daehwi had been certain the humans were too hasty to give their thanks for food that should have been saved for the colder times of the year. Daehwi doesn’t remark on the vase and simply waits for the discomfort on the merchant’s face to dissolve. He wouldn’t want to seem as though he is looking down on the humans for their fondness of feasts.

“I have a child at home,” the merchant says. “Might I too be allowed to collect some of this rain?”

It is a humble request and Daehwi hardly thinks it is fair that the merchant only asks this much. He considers offering something more but he doesn’t ever really know what the humans tend to desire. Jinyoung finally speaks to accept the condition warmly.

By the time the rain falls the children run about barefoot and dance together as they open their mouths wide and turn their faces skywards to collect droplets to taste before they can try the rain in the vases glugging rhythmically with the rain shower.

Jinyoung taciturnly tugs Daehwi away from the group, nodding at the merchant who looks surprised at their departure. They aren’t too far away, only hidden from view by a thicket of trees overlooking the cliff, but already it is like being alone.

“Have you finally done with the children?” Jinyoung asks. He pushes his damp hair back from his face and gazes hopefully at Daehwi.

“It will soon be time for them to return home,” Daehwi reasons. “They won’t miss me too much.”

“Of course they won’t miss you the way that I do,” Jinyoung says. “I wish you could have sweetened the rain on my behalf instead of for them.”

“There are other things that I should be able to do for you,” Daehwi says.

Jinyoung shakes his head and smiles. “There is nothing you need to do for me. You sweeten all my days well enough that I think only of loving you.”

“How can you say things like this so easily?” Daehwi asks.

“I just assume that you are the only one who hears me,” Jinyoung says simply. “You are the only one who hears me and sees me and loves me in all the ways I desire.”

Daehwi certainly hopes he is the only one who can hear what Jinyoung is saying. The children are squealing and shouting as they play in the rain but even with the distance between them Daehwi is worried that someone could see how shy he gets. Even if he wants the human children to comfortably play games while he watches for their safety he wouldn’t want them to think he is someone who could be swayed so easily by some gentle words.

But Daehwi can easily be swayed into shyness and bolstered into boldness by something as simple as a word from Jinyoung. So he leans up on his tiptoes, cares not for the rain dripping from the tips of Jinyoung’s hair, and presses close to kiss him softly.

 

***

 

The silent depths of the night are so strange on Earth. Everything is doused with darkness so that dull hues of grey build up in soft shapes that stretch into nothingness. The air is cold and the air that nips at Daehwi’s fingers is sharper than the bluntness of the daytime chill which sinks right into his bones. No matter how much he likes seeing the strange indistinctness of the Earth while the busier part of the world sleeps it is always better to bring Jinyoung along with him.

Jinyoung tightens his grip around Daehwi’s fingers and tips his head onto Daehwi’s shoulder. “How long will it be before we can return home?” Jinyoung murmurs.

“Can’t we sit here for a while longer?” Daehwi asks. “I don’t often come here at this time so I am still curious about how everything can still be so dark even with all the light above us.”

“What is there to be curious about? It is too far away to be of any use,” Jinyoung says. His words slur tiredly and he pressed his face against Daehwi’s neck, his nose is dully cold but it soon thaws against the fluttering at Daehwi’s jugular.

“It isn’t far away though,” Daehwi says.

“Yes it is. It would probably take dozens of our lifetimes to be able to reach one of those lights and have our lives illuminated by it,” Jinyoung says flatly.

That isn’t true at all. Daehwi knows that the stars are far away but he can practically feel the effervescent pinpricks of sparkling heat against his palm when he raises it skywards. Jinyoung’s eyes are closed so Daehwi doesn’t feel so guilty for trying to prove him wrong.

When Daehwi closes his hand his hands tingle with the flickering of the stars. When Daehwi combs his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair, Jinyoung hums happily unaware of the infinite glimmers imbued in the strands.

“I have already waited too many lifetimes to be able to be with you like this.”

Jinyoung lifts his head and blinks sleepily at Daehwi. “We have many more lifetimes than that to remain like this. It doesn’t matter that we won’t ever reach a star.”

Daehwi nods and supposes it isn’t worth mentioning that he has all the stars he needs within reach. He leans into Jinyoung’s embrace and doesn’t speak of all the stars and infinities that he has in every moment he spends with Jinyoung.


End file.
